Azula's punishment
by TurnAround5
Summary: When Zuko finds out about a secret dungeon in the palace he decides to make it Azula's new cell. Includes strong incest, don't read if not comfortable.


_I'm not deviating from any other story that I am in the process of writing. I actually wrote this story before I even had an account on this site and decided to share it. It was meant to be stand alone, but I suppose if I get some positive feedback I may do a 2nd chapter but be warned: Very graphic incest_

Zuko stopped as he reached the end of the corridor and placed his hand on a hole in the wall before producing a stream of fire from the palm of his hand. A red outline sliced through the wall creating a doorway ready for Zuko to enter his secret passage, much like the temple on Roku's island. Zuko began to walk down the old, creaky stairs as he heard the section of the wall turning shut behind him. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he stepped into a dusty, abandoned dungeon that Sozin had used to starve Azulon whenever he acted out of order as a child. "I thought you hated this room?", Zuko looked up to see Azula's completely naked body bound up in chains, all four limbs were connected to metal chains that spread out from the wall and floor. Her breast didn't sag, the perfect C-cup beauties stood proudly. Her legs were forced open in such a way that revealed her perfectly shaved pussy. Zuko moved his thick fringe out the way of his scarred eye so that he could get a better look at her downfall. "Like what you see, Zuzu?", she asked with a proud smirk on her face, "Of course you do, otherwise you wouldn't have dragged me down here". "I always wondered what this room was used for", Zuko whispered as he removed his chest plate, "It was only a week ago when I found out". He removed his shirt, revealing his built body. "I also wondered why you were so messed up. Other than just being in this family of course". Zuko then took off his underwear revealing his erect, throbbing, 8-inch penis. "I remembered seeing farther taking you down here on regular occasion when you were just a little child". "Not true", Azula hissed, "I was the one father loved". Zuko grinned, "Loved a little too much if you ask me".

Zuko stepped over to Azula and placed a tight metal collar with a chain extending from it around her neck. She tried to struggle away, but her attempts were futile. "You can do whatever you want to me brother", she scoffed aggressively, "I'm still a greater bender than you". Zuko looked her in the eye, his face only a few inches away from hers, "Let's hope your a better fucker than you are bender, than". Zuko pressed his lips up against hers as his tongue circled her mouth. She tried to pull away, but the only thing behind her was a wall. With his right hand, Zuko placed the other end of the leash onto a device on the wall, while he let his left hand caress his sisters pussy. His index finger rounded her clitoris while his other fingers slid up and down her slit, before reaching deep inside. Azula began to make quiet and muffled moans into Zuko's mouth before having to break the kiss completely. "Is this what you choose to do when you have the advantage?", Azula asked, "where is your honor, brother?". Zuko unchained her arms and feet, leaving her bound by just her neck. She fell onto her hands and knees, into a puddle of her own juices. "Maybe it's deep in your ass!", he suggested.

Zuko placed his hands on Azula's shoulders and gripped tightly, keeping her held down onto the floor. Without delay, he shoved his whole length into Azula's tight ass without any lube. She began to yell out in pain as Zuko thrusted back and forth, each time getting faster and faster. Loud collision noises were created with every thrust as Azula's perfectly shaped ass cheeks at the end of his massive cock collided with his groin. "Fucking bitch", Zuko named her as tears flew from her eyes. Her screams eventually became rhymed moans mixed in with a few cries of pain. "Fucking slut", Zuko screamed, "First you were daddy's little slut and now you're mine. What makes is really bad is that you know you like it". Azula's movement became patterned as Zuko continued to pound her in her ass, "You've been dying for this, haven't you", Zuko snapped, "You've always wanted my big cock inside you". Eventually, Zuko stopped thrusting. He let out a loud moan as he released a wave of warm cum into his sister's ass. When he finally pulled out he saw the cum slowly drip out of Azula anus while she continued to pant in an attempt to catch her breathe.

With his left hand, Zuko pressed down onto Azula back and lifted his right hand into the air before slapping Azula ass cheek with all of his force. This must have been the hardest spank ever because it alone caused Azula's pussy to start dripping as she squealed in pain and pleasure. Zuko swung his hand back and gave her six more spanks, each time getting harder and harder. "You like feeling like a whore don't you?", Zuko questioned, "You enjoy being a little bitch". "Fuck me brother", Azula began to beg.

Zuko pushed Azula down to the floor before she turned around and lay in a puddle of her own cum. Zuko pulled her up, grabbed two chains and attached them to her wrists leaving her bound to the wall. "Please", she begged, "Fuck me". Zuko smiled an evil smile before jamming his whole cock into her dripping wet pussy. Liquid flew out of Azula's cunt as Zuko pounded it with all of energy left in him, as her perfect tits bounced up and down. Azula screamed her loudest scream throughout the whole of the palace, "Shut up, we'll be found out", Zuko whispered aggressively. Azula grabbed Zuko cock and pulled it out of her before projectile squirting her cum all over it. This caused Azula to scream louder than before, "SHUT UP, WHORE", Zuko screamed before shoving his juice covered member into Azula's drooling mouth, making the screams more muffled than before. To Zuko's surprise, Azula began to suck on his cock. She used her tongue to lick all of her juices off the shaft of Zuko's penis. Zuko lifted his hand up to her chains and unbound her right hand. Azula let a smile creep onto her face as she grabbed Zuko cock and began to beat it in a fast motion. Zuko let out a small moan as he felt his groin go numb, "I'm going to cum", he managed to whisper. Azula took Zuko's cock out of her mouth and continued to beat it due to her wanting Zuko to unleash his load onto her face. "No", Zuko whispered as he quickly grabbed Azula's hair and through her onto the floor in a bending position. He grabbed onto Azula's long hair from behind, stuck his whole cock in her ass again and let out a wave of cum. Then he flipped her over and unleashed the rest of it onto her surprised face. He watched as Azula used her tongue to lick up some of the cum on her face and swallow it, "There you go, you fucking slut".

Azula shook her head and grabbed back onto Zuko's cock. "More!", she begged as she began to beat it again. Zuko wanted to deny but he just couldn't, it felt too good. "I think I'm going to cum again", Zuko admitted surprisingly quick. Azula opened her mouth to signal that he would cum in her mouth. Zuko shook his head and plunged his dick back into her wet pussy. He then proceeded to pound her hard as he unleashed waves of hot sperm into her hole without regret.

"Why?", she asked as he pulled out. "I don't think you understand", Zuko told her, "You don't get a say in anything". He grabbed onto her hair and dragged her across the floor, through all of the liquids. He through her into a rusty cage and slammed the door shut. "You can't treat me like this!", she screamed as she placed her hands onto the bars of the rusty cage, "I'm a princess". Zuko placed his clothes back on, "Your nothing but a dirty whore". Zuko began to leave through his secret passage as the sound of Azula's broken screams got more distant.


End file.
